Revenge as Mortal
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: After months Pitch was defeated, the Guardians continue to protect the children around the world. Out of nowhere, a mysterious scientific company recruits a young inventor that created weapons that can help them finding all traces of every Guardian and tracks them down one by one... Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM CHARACTERS TO PLACES! EXCEPT THAT OC AND PLACES THAT I MADE!**

* * *

**Main/Whole Summary: After months Pitch was defeated, the Guardians continue to protect the children around the world. A mysterious scientific company recruits a young inventor that created weapons that can help them finding all traces of every Guardian and tracks them down one by one...**

**OCs: Paul Griffin, and Jonathan Ward**

**Pairing(s): None (very sure about it and I'm not fond of love stories. Stay tuned; maybe I can create my first one.)**

**Rated: T for violence and blood.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Trapped**

**-Burgess-**

It's autumn again in Burgess; leaves from the trees turned into brown and carried by the wind as they fell on the streets one by one. Cold breeze gently swept the discarded leaves aside. Jack Frost flew across the undisturbed park of the Burgess. Trees aligned in a field and a perfect place to stay because nobody dares to go outside the cold afternoon. The Winter Spirit do not visit the park often but he do noticed it every time he ascend above the clouds to take the overlooking view. Jack descended on the ground below that is covered by scattered leaves coming from the trees. He bounced lightly as his feet touched the ground. Leaves from the trees above rustle as the wind grew a little stronger and more leaves flew on the air. The wind died down and come back after a moment but gentler than before.

Suddenly, a black car rushes on the streets of the peaceful park and Jack turned on the direction where the sound was coming from. The leaves were thrown aside as the car sped on the Winter Spirit's location. Jack hovered on the air and was about to escape but a chain wraps his left foot and volts of electricity went through it and to his body. He felt he was burned alive and try to grip on consciousness but he found himself spinning towards the ground. His numb body hits a branch of a tree and finally hit the ground.

The men wearing black tuxedos and shades went outside the car and surrounded him. One of them merely pull a pistol and was about to kill Jack but someone stopped him. The man stopped him was also wearing tuxedo like their but the man's face is vaguely familiar to Jack; he is tall and lithe. He has also hazel eyes behind his shades, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair that are styled in curved spikes that curve towards the back of his head. Jack gritted his teeth and starts to struggle but the net released volts of electricity that make him yell painfully.

The black men step aside and left their "master" in front of Jack. He smirked and chuckled softly which confused the dazed Winter Spirit and his voice was also very familiar. Jack looked up and cannot focus because of his fuzzy vision. He could only see the light behind the man standing few meters away from him.

"Jonathan, time to make him powerless" He called out the man in civilian clothes left on the car. He is wearing rounded eyeglasses, zipped gray jacket and pants. He is brown-haired young man, good-looking and slightly bulkier than Jack. Jonathan was holding a designed gun* nervously on his hands while walking towards Jack.

Jack look on his eyes and knew that he don't want to do this. He is just himself to do this for someone, if he is not mistaken.

"Please, don't do this!" the Winter Spirit begged as Jonathan hold the gun in front of him with his two hands.

"Do it!" The "master" shouted behind that make Jonathan flinched and pulled the trigger.

Jack thought that he was finished but there was no pain. Instead, he felt weaker every second and realized that the gun was draining his powers. Black dots appeared on his vision and collapsed on the ground. Jonathan stared at him with grief behind eyes as the black men around him pick up Jack.

"Now," the "master" said, "Tie him up and put him on the car"

He didn't have to say it twice, the guards quickly tied Jack immediately with special chains that stops his powers from coming out. They put them inside the rear of the car and locked it just in case struggled once more.

"Jonathan," the "master" called the young man behind him, "we need to talk, privately"

The guards before them gets inside the car and the "master" faced him. He cleared his throat, "I forgot to introduce myself"

"My name is Paul Griffin" Paul said, "I and my secret company finds any mysterious creatures or invisible elements hiding on this world"

"Sir," Jonathan said, "May I asked you something?"

Paul raised his eyebrows and wait for his question.

"What kind of creatures?"

"Like the kid you shot awhile ago" Paul said. Jonathan stare him with confusion. He sighed and finally said, "His name was Jokul Frosti or known as Jack Frost"

Before Jonathan could react or say something else, Paul looked at his wrist watch and said, "We will talk about it later"

They both walked and Paul went first on the car while Jonathan stare on the autumn leaves dancing with the breeze. As soon he went inside the car, the agent on the driver's seat started the engine and put his foot on the gas pedal. The car left the park as soon as it gains speed and follow the main road.

* * *

**-North Pole-**

**3 hours later**

North impatiently walked around his office as he waits for Jack Frost. But it is hours since he's been waiting. A knock breaks the silence and North's face lightens. But found out that is only Phil; Jack's closest hairy friend around the workshop. The yeti had also a sad expression on his face.

North frowned, sighed heavily and said, "Good thing you learn how to knock, Phil"

Phil noticed the sadness on his master and start to garble something yetish.

"Jack was kidnapped? By the human mortals?" North asked

The yeti nodded.

"I'll call the Guardians immediately..." North whispered as he went out of his office. Phil then followed him behind. North make his way through the Globe room where the elves usually stay during their break. Some elves chasing each other and some watching the lights dangling on the globe. They calmed down as they saw their master was shooing their pointy, jingling heads (hats), again. North then activated the nothern lights without hesitaing and alert the Guardians that their youngest member was captured by the mortals.

North wasn't sure how to tell on the Guardians that Jack was captured by the mortals. But how could they possibly track him down although he is invisible on the eyes of the adults? This question kept buzzing on his head until each Guardians arrives. He don't how to tell how Jack was captured...

* * *

***Designed gun -it is actually called "Power Gun" or the gun can drain powers. I might post the pic and stats on my Tumblr next week.**

* * *

**F-I-R-S-T C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R of the story! This idea came from my previous story titled "Powerless" which was deleted by me. Updates will be delayed because I'm busy in school. If you guys saw any wrong grammars, please tell me. I can tell that this chapter is kinda rush. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM CHARACTERS TO PLACES! EXCEPT THAT OC AND PLACES THAT I MADE!**

* * *

**Welcome back, readers! Here's another chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Isolation**

**-North Pole-**

"What?!" Bunny shouted with surprise, eyes focusing on frowning North. "Tell me it wasn't true!"

"It's true that Jack is kidnapped by the humans" North said it for the third time, "I don't know how and when they know that he is existing"

"Where are we gonna find him?" Tooth joined in after recovering from the shock. She heard North sighed heavily and shrugged.

"I don't know" North said, "_We_ don't know".

Silence. Even Sandy don't know what to make any actions/words through his dreamsand.

"But he's gotta somewhere in America!" Bunny breaks the silence as he pointed out.

"Good point" North said, scratching his beard, "But Jack was taken to a place we don't know..."

* * *

**-Unknown Underground Base-**

**Jack's POV**

I jolted up from where I lied and my eyes darted as I notice that I am inside on an isolated room with only one door. Light covers the entire roof of the room and have no windows. My hands are tied by a foreign stuff on my back and try to break it but I'm too weak to do it. I stood up. It's hard for me stand up without using my hands.

Suddenly, an emotionless male voice echoes on my empty room.

_Specimen name: Jack Frost_

What?! How do they know I am? I clenched my fist and shut my eyes tighly as I tried to ignore every detail they say about me.

_Status: Powers drained_

I froze and stunned when I heard this. H-how it could be?

The door opened after a minute and two men wearing black shades and tuxedos went inside.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, taking few steps back.

_Let the interrogation begin. _An unknown dark voice ordered and one of the agents pull an electric device on his pocket.

"Where's your friends, Frost?" The first one asked in a emotionless tone like a robot.

I didn't respond. Instead, I clutched fists on my side so tightly until my knuckles become paler than before. My eyes darted on the room and try to avoid the gaze from the agents.

The first agent made his move and his electric device touched my neck. A burning pain shot through my body and I screamed. His other hand holds my right shoulder tightly and deliver his knee to my stomach. A groan escaped from my lips as I landed on all fours. I clutched my stomach with my two hands and I let out a painful groan as my head touches the marble-like floor.

"You will be only hurt if-" he began but I cut him off by saying: "What if I don't tell where they are?"

I heard him grumbled and grabbed my hair to face his emotionless face. I stared furiously on his shades where his mysterious eyes were hiding.

"You're making yourself in trouble, kid" he said, "So... tell them where they are"

"I won't!" I shouted. My voice echoes through the empty room.

He angrily releases his grip and found my eyes again staring at the floor with my reflection on it. The impact was not enough to make my skull to crack.

"What do you need from them?" I asked

"None of your business, kid" the second agent said with the same emotionless tone but more deeper than the first. Deep as North's.

North, that's it! The Guardians would probably find on this-

My thought was interrupted when a kick suddenly delivered to stomach and I landed on my side.

"If you didn't tell their location..." the second one said with a threatening voice rather than emotionless, "...we will put you in a special room (**A/N: You will know later on**)"

"What 'special' room?" the first one ask

"You never heard of it?" the second said, surprised.

While they are talked about this stupid "magical" room, I curled myself into a tight ball. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and hugged it by my arms. The floor below is cold but I don't care.

Suddenly, an alarm wailed through the room causing the two weirdos stopped talking.

"We'll come back, kid" the second one said, "with better weapons that will make you give us everything you know about your friends"

As the door closed, I lay motionless and stared at the ceiling of the room. My vision became blurry, and as I blink, it was gone but I can feel wet liquid falling from my eyes. I realize I was crying. I am alone again and worse than the past 300... without my powers, my friends, everything. I'm trapped in this unknown place.

* * *

**-Back at North Pole-**

North impatiently waits for a day for the other Guardians to come back and bring a good news. As they came one by one, no one knows or ever heard from the people, even the fairies (in Tooth's case), where the humans hide Jack. They make a quick break (suggested by North) and went on their ways to continue their job.

"Jack," North whispered to himself sadly, "Where are you?"

* * *

**The last one is just a prologue for the chapter. It took so long to finish this chapter because I'm having a writer's block. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.**

**-UnDy**


End file.
